<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LUCIFER'S CONFUSION by DizzyandKoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168364">LUCIFER'S CONFUSION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko'>DizzyandKoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmo is Only Mentioned, First Kiss, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lucifer, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has never been on a date or had a girlfriend and Asmodous desides to change that.</p>
<p>Asmodous decides that it would be a good idea to try and set Lucifer up with someone. Lucifer would have refused but Lord Diavolo thinks that it would be nice for him to have something to put his energy into besides for his work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to have other chapters with other girls but I couldn't get anything written down for them other than the last girl. After going over some things though, I did come to the conclusion that the story’s ok without them.</p>
<p>Also, Diavolo is going to be about an inch or two shorter than Lucifer. I am aware that the two are pretty much the same height, I actually think that Diavolo is taller just the tiniest bit, but I thought that it would be cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazzy, Asmo’s newest contestant, was an actual catch. She was a cute darker skinned demon with long hair and stood on the taller side. She was able to keep conversations going and was entertaining on her own.</p>
<p>We just finished up our second date as I walked her up to her house.</p>
<p>“So, Lucifer, did you have fun?” Jazzy stopped and looked up at me.</p>
<p>Putting a hand on my chest, I pretended to be offended. “Hey, I'm supposed to ask that.”</p>
<p>Jazzy only let out a snort filled laugh. “And that matters how?”</p>
<p>I sighed playfully. “Fine. I had fun, and I hope you did, too.”</p>
<p>“I did, it was so much fun hanging out with you. I can't wait till next time.” She smiled, unlocking her door.</p>
<p>When Jazzy mentioned a next time, it gave me hope. I was finally able to do something that everyone else can do. There really was someone out there for me. Question was, was I meant for her? Could she handle me?</p>
<p>I decided to take that chance, putting a hand on the door and closing it with a smam.</p>
<p>“Lucifer-” Jazzy got cut off when she didn't see me lift off. I loomed over her as I put my other hand on the door, effectively trapping her in place.</p>
<p>“Jazzy, I just wanna say, you're a very beautiful woman. Probably the most beautiful I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.” I told her, lowering my voice. I stepped closer to her and leaned in. “If I may say, you give me the most… Impure thoughts whenever I think of you.”</p>
<p>Jazzy took shallow and bite sized breaths that I could feel on my skin. “You're a bit close, Lucifer… I don't know what to say…” She tried looking away but I slid my hands up her neck and cupped her chin. Jazzy held her breath as I kissed her glossy lips.</p>
<p>As we stood there, lips together, I realized something. I didn't feel much. Yes, I could feel Jazzy’s breath next to mine and the tremors that eroded her entire body. But I didn't feel anything magical like Asmo told me I would. I only felt this girl's lips against mine.</p>
<p>When I let her go, Jazzy looked up at me with slight worry. Worry at what I might do next in her mind. “I, uh, should get going. Good night Lucifer.”</p>
<p>Jazzy quickly made her escape and ran inside her house, I could hear the lock go off immediately after.</p>
<p>I looked at the door before turning and walking off, sticking my hands in my pockets. That can't be how its support to go. Asmo specifically told me that it feels magical to kiss someone. Not, that.</p>
<p>Well, this is Asmo we're talking about, he probably feels magic with everyone misfortune enough to be in the same room as him. That boy has had more sex then the entire population of RAD.</p>
<p>Or maybe I'm just not meant to have any magic with anyone. </p>
<p>That would make sense, no girl I've met has had any interest in me other than Jazzy. But when I tried to take the second step, that scared the poor girl off. I guess my love is just not meant for anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though that night ended up in total disaster, I felt the compulsion to wait for her.</p>
<p>After our first date, Jazzy texted me around noon everyday. She’d ramble about her day. From then on, we'd have small conversations about our day or whatever was on our minds.</p>
<p>However, my D.D.D. stayed silent and off. She didn't send me any messages about a crazy client, her parents, the rent man and how cheap he was. I couldn't focus on my work, glancing over to see if the screen would light up.</p>
<p>I was just glad that it was the weekend so I didn't have to force anything more than a slight announce at my brothers. No one looking over at me like I had the pledge or wondering if the Devildom would freeze over or Diavolo panicking over what was wrong like I knew he would.</p>
<p>Then I heard the D.D.D. go off.</p>
<p>In my haste to grab it, papers were thrown through the office.</p>
<p>Speak of the devil, Diavolo was texting me. Not Jazzy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lord Diavolo</em><br/>
<em>Just checking up on you. I know how little you care for yourself when you have a lot of work on your plate.</em>
</p>
<p>I sighed, knowing that he'd be prompted to come over if I didn't answer him right away.</p>
<p><em>Lucifer</em><br/>
<em>I'm fine, just working through it page by page.</em></p>
<p><em>Lord Diavolo</em><br/>
<em>Ah, I'm glad to hear.</em><br/>
<em>Actually, while I have you, can I ask how your date was? Last time you said that Asmo did a good job finding someone for you.</em></p>
<p>Damn. He had to ask. </p>
<p><em>Lucifer</em><br/>
<em>It went well. She had fun but I don't think she's interested anymore.</em></p>
<p><em>Lord Diavolo</em><br/>
<em>Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that, Lucifer.</em><br/>
<em>I'm assuming she hasn't said anything sense?</em></p>
<p><em>Lucifer</em><br/>
<em>Yes. I haven't gotten anything sense then.</em></p>
<p><em>Lord Diavolo</em><br/>
<em>Want to talk about it?</em></p>
<p>When he asked, I felt my entire body freeze. On one hand, it was a compelling offer. Having someone to spill my brain out too, someone who I knew wouldn't poke fun at me or judge me or anything. But on the other hand, I didn't want him or anyone to worry about me and I knew that in the long run, it would just deflate my already crushed pride.</p>
<p><em>Lord Diavolo</em><br/>
<em>Hello?</em><br/>
<em>Lucifer?</em><br/>
<em>Are you still there?</em></p>
<p><em>Lucifer</em><br/>
<em>Ah, yes I am, just lost my train of thought.</em><br/>
<em>I have to decline the offer, I'd rather just move on from her. It would be better for the both of us.</em></p>
<p><em>Lord Diavolo</em><br/>
<em>Ok, if that's how you want to go through with things, I won't push you. Just knew that I am all ears at any time.</em><br/>
<em>Well, when I'm not in meetings or anything like that.</em></p>
<p>After sending me a sticker of a bird laughing, he went offline. I slowly put the phone on the table and rested my head next to it. </p>
<p>What was I going to do? I couldn't text Jazzy, she'd think I was some creep who was desperate. Diavolo wasn't an option either, I couldn't suck in my pride that much.</p>
<p>I rubbed my lips, thinking back to last night. I was supposed to feel something in my heart, but nothing happened. Infact, it feels less than magic. When I fell from the Celestial Realm, Father probably took away my ability to feel that magic as punishment. Maybe he gave it to Satan, he definitely feels something for cats.</p>
<p>Covering my face, I felt the need to hide my tears. What was wrong with me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now Monday and I still didn't get any messages or calls from Jazzy. Seems like she moved on without me, probably already found a newer, better date.</p>
<p>The specific hall in RAD that I was standing in was empty and silent, allowing me to give my papers for Diavolo one last overview. I was surprised that I could get things finished just in time with everything that's happened.</p>
<p>“Oh! Lucifer! Nice seeing you!” I looked up from the papers and met Diavolo walking up to me with a large smile, Barbatos following right behind.</p>
<p>“Good morning Diavolo, Barbatos.” I folded the papers and clipped them back together.</p>
<p>Barbatos gave a small bow. “Likewise.”</p>
<p>Diavolo looked at the papers for a second then back at me. “You got all those papers filled out? I'm impressed like always.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, it was no biggie though.” I told him. His comment gave me the tiny bit of pride that I needed back.</p>
<p>“No biggie? It is a biggie. I gave you a lot of papers in a small window of time while you were out on the town with dates.” Diavolo pretended to be angry at me, but it just fell flat on the floor due to his poor performance.</p>
<p>“I'll be waiting in the main office, mylord.” Barbatos announced before leaving.</p>
<p>“OK! Just don't get lost! Now, how are you feeling, Lucifer? I know it was probably hard for you to get ghosted like that.” Diavolo mentioned.</p>
<p>I hissed to myself. He had to bring that up. When he mentioned Jazzy, it felt like Diavolo just ripped open a still healing wound. I tricked myself into thinking that I was over her. That she didn't matter to me like how I don't matter to her. I thought I really was.</p>
<p>“I’m… I'll get over it soon enough.” I recently answered.</p>
<p>Even though I wasn't looking, I could feel Diavolo’s eyebrows knit together in worry. “If you say so.”</p>
<p>With that, Diavolo did not press on, which I was thankful for. We started walking down the hall in silence, only completed by our shoes hitting the run on carpet. I think Mammon was right about this old thing. Its once bright, rich red was now a muddied, yukky, almost brown color from all the students walking all over it. I guess I once again have to add something to my large list of things to do. </p>
<p>I was starting to lose motivation for it. The work was never ending and felt useless at this point. But giving up isn't an option. God, what was I going to do-</p>
<p>I was then pressed up to the wall, making all of my papers scatter like bugs. Looking up from the papers, I was met with Diavolo inches from my face and his arms propping himself right in front of me. It would have been intimidating if he wasn't shorter than me and a large, goofy smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Look at that, I got you, Lucifer!” He almost sang.</p>
<p>I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. “You're lucky that this is an empty hall.”</p>
<p>He gave me another fake stern look. “So? What does that have to do with anything? I still got you~!” </p>
<p>“SO? This is embarrassing! I'd hate for anyone to see us like this. We have reputations to up hold-”</p>
<p>I was cut off as Diavolo’s lips pressed up against mine. It left like the world stopped and melted away. It was only Diavolo and I and no one could get in the way. My heart hurt too, it was beating way faster than it should and there was no way it could slow down. Even if there was a way, I didn't want it to.</p>
<p>As Diavolo continued to lean on the wall, I slipped a hand up and hugged his chest as my other cradled his head. I pulled him as close as I could to my own person and deepened my kiss, even taking it another step by biting his lower lip. At first, I thought I took it too far again but Diavolo only moaned in pleasure and gripped my uniform and interlocked his fingers in my hair.</p>
<p>But that didn't matter now. I could feel that magic Asmo told me about, I just couldn't feel it for any girls that he brought to my door.</p>
<p>Diavolo then pulled away from my lips, still holding onto me. He simply smiled up at me. “You have no idea how long I waited for this moment.”</p>
<p>He placed one final kiss on my chin and let go. “Sorry Lucifer, I don't want to get behind schedule.” He bent down, picked up the papers and roughly shoved them into my hold.</p>
<p>With that, he waved me a goodbye and left, leaving me stunned.</p>
<p>All I could wonder now, with all my questions from before answered, could Diavolo spark me again?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome! I also know I can't spell so please tell me if I messed up anywhere.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>